Law enforcement agencies (e.g., police departments) often face budgetary constraints in today's economy. It is difficult sometimes for police forces to buy new equipment or replenish worn equipment.
Law enforcement officers also face liability issues, when quelling suspects and mobs, due to today's litigious society. Law enforcement officers try to save innocent lives, not end them by accident.
Law enforcement officers therefore are trained to use nonlethal force, where the situation warrants. For example, rubber bullets or TASER® guns may be used to quell an unruly mob or an unruly inmate.
Some TASER® guns are one shot only. Then another TASER® gun has to be repurchased, if the law enforcement team is to be outfitted for the next encounter.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to enable the firearm to fire electrified projectiles from cartridges.
It is another primary object to enable only propellant fired electrified projectiles to be launched, by using a special bolt, and not standard ammunition.